Shadow Under the Moon
by Yami no Ryu
Summary: Pai thought she was the only one left. What if that wasn't true? A realistic take on how and why there is another surviving Sanjiyan Unkara. DISCONTINUED
1. Awakening

3x3 Eyes: Shadow under the Moon

Chapter I: Awakening

* * *

There was a great rumble that spread across the land of the Divine, loud enough to "wake the dead." You could have considered him dead, he had been asleep that long. A spell like the one that had been put on him was strong, even when cast by a weak or inexperienced demon. The caster was neither. And the victim hated him all the more for it.

But it seemed like his revenge had been taken care of by someone else–that being signified by the rumbling destruction of the great temple that served as housing for the ruler and his family. The demon watched as the temple fell to ruin, and watched as many different things happened at once. First, a snake slithered through the sky. If the watcher had been closer, he would have recognized the snake as Howasho, one of Benaris's demon lackeys. But as it was, he thought it was only a lowly demon snake.

Next, three figures came out, one carrying a fourth. He was too far away to tell if the figures were male or female, but one thing was certain. Whoever they were, they had taken out the most powerful being on Kun-Lun: Kaiyanwang, ruler of the Sanjiyan Unkara. And because the Sanjiyan died, the Wu did as well. 

__

Benaris's spell over me was brokenbecause someone managed to defeat Kaiyanwang–for good, he thought. Now that he had observed the present situation, he turned his attention away from the temple and to the surrounding Holy Land. All over the once-fertile land were spires of dirt and stone. The watcher wasn't stupid, he knew the spires were really graves. The taller the spire, the more important the Sanjiyan buried next to it was. He was amazed that such a powerful race could have been defeated by one civil war, by one corrupt ruler. And yet the human race had survived numerous wars and corrupt rulers and other dangers! How different the two races were.

__

We had all the power, the power of immortality, of eternal youth, and yet we fell, the watcher mused. He knew he would be among the deceased if not for Benaris's spell. He would have been honored with a very tall spire, if any. With a standing as complicated as his was, it was impossible to tell. It depended on the person who buried him. _Best not to dwell on the past, though, _he thought despairingly. _The only thing left to do is to go to the human world, seek a fitting Wu, and find whoever defeated Benaris and Kaiyanwang._

With that final thought, he left for the nearest portal to the human world. Who knew what he would find there?

* * *

END

__

[A/N: Second chapter is coming up! Double chaps: one day. Be happy, be VERY happy.]


	2. The Girl of Legends

3x3 Eyes: Shadow under the Moon

Chapter II: The Girl of Legends

* * *

Jessie Harris was an average girl, of an average height of 5 feet 7 inches, with an average weight of around 120 pounds. She had average, shoulder-length brown hair, and average light blue eyes. Average, right?

Wrong. When all the other girls were out playing sports, Jessie was inside reading. Not reading just anything, but reading _legends_. Legends that came to life, legends as obscure as the moon on a cloudy night, legends that made no sense or all too much sense. The legend of the Hindu god Shiva, who was supposed to send the world into chaos where there came too much corruption; the legend of Heracles (Herculese) and the three headed behemoth Cerberus; the legend of Pandora and the box; of Daphne and Apollo; of Isis and Osiris and Seth. But her favorite was a myth so obscure she had come upon it by pure chance: the legend of the three-eyed divine demons, the Sanjiyan Unkara.

Supposedly, the Sanjiyan Unkara were a race of (as previously stated) three-eyed demons who possessed the secret of eternal youth and immortality. But a ruler by the name of Kaiyanwang disrupted the peaceful life of the Sanjiyan. He had wanted to conquer the whole of the demon world, slaughtering all who refused to help. He came very close with the help of his immortal Wu, Benaris, when he was sealed away in Kun-Lun by the few remaining Sanjiyan. After the sealing, those few Sanjiyan died.

Jessie thought it was a tragic story, and was sad that such a powerful race had met its downfall by one civil war.

In a way, Jessie wished some of the legends were actually true. Sometimes, she wished she was a Sanjiyan's Wu. To be immortalto live foreverlike most girls, she thought that this was good, because you'd be forever beautiful and have a lot of money. But then she remembered they were only myths, legends, stories made by the first people to occupy time and explain certain events. They weren't real, had never been. And there was no such thing as demons.

Oh, she didn't know how wrong she was

* * *

END 


	3. Chance Meeting

3x3 Eyes: Shadow Under the Moon

Chapter III: Chance Meeting

* * *

The "watcher" had found the nearest portal to the human world, and ended up in a place he vaguely remembered. It was dark at the moment, and he was in a skinny, paved street he thought was called an alley. There were trashcans on either side of him, some toppled on their sides. There were rotting boxes, and he could see a stray cat or two digging around in the remains. He was aware of the faint rustling of the rats that were common to back ways like this. What he wasn't aware of was that two demons had sensed his power and uniqueness, and were out for his immortality. But they wouldn't attack yet; they were content to bide their time until it was right to strike.

He walked out of the alley and onto one of the busy main streets of New York City. Here he could barely get through the thick crowd of people hurrying to and from one place or another. He smiled wryly. 

__

How ironic, he thought, _that our world should be empty and theirs seemingly too full._ But he kept such thoughts to himself. No use in broadcasting that he wasn't human. Then they'd just lock him up in one of those zoo-things the human race so adored as a creature to be stared at but not touched. Humans were so afraid of things they couldn't understand, and demons were surely unexplainable. 

Next on his itinerary was to find a suitable Wu. _A thug won't do, I need someone who can think for themselves. And I don't need a weakling who can't fight either. Most humans seem to fall under one of the two categories._

He found it extremely pathetic that the academic or smart ones were unfit for any sort of exercise–usually. He sighed and walked into the never-ending flow of bodies and began to scrutinize the people. A couple hours later, even though he was not physically or mentally tired, he decided that hiding out in someone's extra room for a wink wouldn't do any harm.

* * *

Jessie found it hard to go to sleep that night, for some odd reason or other. She just couldn't get comfortable, or her thoughts refused to rest. An important project was due the day after tomorrow and–again–she had held it off for so long she only had the next day to do the whole project. She hated procrastination, and yet she was a procrastinator herself! She sighed again and went downstairs to get a drink of water. After descending the stairs she navigated through her family room and came to the kitchen. She poured a glass of water and took a sip. With a refreshed sigh she began to walk back to the stairs. But something–an instinct, maybe–made her continue beyond the stairs to the second story and down the short hall that led to the guestroom. She opened the door and turned on the lights. What met her eyes made her drop her glass in astonishment.

There was a boy!

He had strange amber eyes and navy hair that fell over the golden-yellow orbs. His clothes were weird, to say the least. They consisted of loose, black slacks, a white, no-sleeved baggy shirt, and a piece of cloth wrapped around his neck. There was a navy sash around his waist, in which a sheathed sword was tucked. The hilt of the sword had runes of strange design, and there was a shimmering piece of amber (crystallized tree sap) set into the end. All in all, Jessie had to admit he was rather cute.

But her scrutiny had taken less than a second, and the sound of breaking glass brought her back to herself. Her first reaction was to scream--loudly. Her second was to wonder why she was screaming if all the guy was doing was sitting on the bed with a surprised expression on his face.

She quickly shut up, but the sounds of breaking glass and her screams had woken her parents and little brother. They came running down the stairs to see what was wrong. The strange boy quickly got up and pushed her out of the way. By now her parents and brother were down, but they stopped short when they saw the 13 or 14-year-old boy cursing the locked door. He glanced back at them.

"Sorry for intruding, I'll be leaving now," he said, and drew his sword. Then he cut a triangular hole in the door and threw himself through it. The family watched the door even after he was gone. Then Jessie's mother came over and hugged Jessie.

"Are you alright, Jes?" she asked, close to tears.

"I-I'm fine" Jessie stuttered, still in shock from the event.

"Was he doing anything wrong?" she asked.

"No," Jessie stated. "He was just sitting there."

"Don't scare us like that," Jessie's father said.

"I'm going to bed," Jessie's brother said with a yawn, and left up the stairs.

"Yes, we should all go back to sleep," Jessie's mother declared in a stage whisper. She separated from her daughter and disappeared up the stairs, in the embrace of Jessie's father. Jessie trailed up behind.

She lay down on her bed and wondered: Who was he?

* * *

END


	4. Surprise Attack

3x3 Eyes: Shadow Under the Moon

Chapter 4: Surprise Attack

* * *

He ran through the street, cursing himself for being so stupid as to let the girl and her family see him. It wasn't supposed to have happened. He slowed down after an hour and slipped into an alley, where he caught his breath.

"Damn it," he growled. His voice sounded strange in his ears. He wasn't used to speaking. It brought him to wonder how long he had slept under the influence of the spell. But it didn't matter now. He needed a Wu. Even though Kaiyanwang and Benaris were dead, their demon followers were not, and he was almost positive Akurei was not. He had to be on his guard, he had to keep his identity a secret, and above all, he needed a Wu.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright, and Jessie was up and ready to go to school. She was still curious about the boy who had shown up in her house the night before, but didn't bring the subject up. Not like her parents could tell her anything.

But stillthere was something strangely wild about him, Jessie thought. When she left the house though, she completely forgot about himfor the time being.

* * *

They day had come and gone, and Jessie found herself walking home late from the library, three books under her arms and four more in her bookbag. Her parents wouldn't worry as long as she was home before them. Both worked late and a friend took care of her brother until her mother came home at around nine. It was eight forty-seven at the moment, and the house was just about fifteen minutes from the library, so getting home before her mother would be a race. She decided to take all the short-cuts and turned down an alley. She ran along the alley, and then tripped over a bundle. 

"AH!" she shrieked as she fell. Then she was sprawled out on the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're steppin'!"

Jessie looked up and started. "You're that boy! The boy from last night!"

"You!" he shouted. Then his eyes widened, and narrowed. "Get out of here."

"I wanna ask you some questions first, mister," Jessie demanded.

"Dammit! Didn't you understand me the first time?! GET OUT Of HERE!" he cried. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Fine, fine," she said, and was about to walk out of the alley when a silky voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" A figure emerged from the shadows, making Jessie gasp in horror. The _thing_ had two arms and two legs, but the skin was dark green with black splotches. It's head was triangular shaped and there were two diamond-shaped yellow eyes staring at her intently. But Jessie was more worried about the hands. One was normal, save the abnormal length of the nails, which were pitch black. The other hand thoughit was a blade. The blade shone silver in the moonlight.

"Oh--my--GOD!" she screamed.

"I told you to leave," he said angrily. He yanked her behind him. "Baka ningen."

"What did _I_ do?" Jessie demanded, even thought she was terrified. Whatever that _thing_ was, it wasn't human. "And what is _that_?"

"You didn't leave when I told you to," he said roughly, answering her first question. "That is a demon. Let me take care of him."

"It has a gender?" Jessie cried. He looked back at her and resisted the urge to say 'baka ningen' again. But there was no more time for talk when the demon charged, bladed arm back and ready to strike.

The most amazing thing happened next. On the boy's forehead, a third eye opened.

"No," Jessie whispered. "It can't be."

He angled his open palm at the charging demon, and then with a small whoosh of wind, the thing was blown to pieces.

"Sanjiyan"

Neither noticed the second demon creeping up behind Jessie.

* * *

END


	5. Wu

3x3 Eyes: Shadow Under the Moon

Chapter 5: Wu

* * *

The demon charged, bladed arm back and ready to strike.

The most amazing thing happened next. On the boy's forehead, a third eye opened.

"No," Jessie whispered. "It can't be."

He angled his open palm at the charging demon, and then with a small whoosh of wind, the thing was blown to pieces.

"Sanjiyan"

Neither noticed the second demon creeping up behind Jessie until it was too late. The demon's blade arm slashed, putting a hole through Jessie's stomach. Her eyes widened, along with the Sanjiyan's.

"K'so" he cursed. The demon pulled his arm out of Jessie, and she fell to the ground, eyes void of life. "CHIKUSO!!"

What could have been a twisted smirk flashed onto the demon's face before it was blown to pieces. The Sanjiyan ran over to Jessie, and knew immediately that if he didn't do something, she would die. "K'soI didn't want anyone to be hurt"

He placed his hands over her breast and muttered something in the ancient language of the Sanjiyan Unkara, and a white mist streamed out of Jessie's body and into the boy's.

The mist was her soul.

* * *

Slowly, very slowly, Jessie's eyes opened. She let out a small groan. "What I wouldn't give for a bottle of Asprin right now"

"Typical, since I just saved you from death."

Jessie tried to sit up, but a flash of iron-hot pain stabbed at her stomach and she lay down.

"The pain should be gone soon. It takes a short while for your body to become used to immortality."

Jessie opened her eyes, not quite comprehending. The strange boy was sitting next to her, and she realized that she was still in that alley. "Who are you? And why are you _real_?"

He blinked. Then awareness dawned on him. "How did you know I am a Sanjiyan Unkara?"

"Read it," she hissed, sitting up again. He shrugged. "Why did you say I was immortal?"

"You are," he said matter-of-factly. "You are no longer among the mortal. You are my Wu."

Jessie gasped.

"Wu"

= = =

A/N: Yes, it was short. Yes, nothing much happened. Yes, I'm just finishing it for the sake of finishing it. Now go review!

Yami no Ryu


End file.
